Unexpected
by BiebzChic2010
Summary: When Young Kaylee Sears Is Raped,What Will She Do To Figure Out Who Did It...And Is She Pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is,I guess,a descent story. I hope you like it anyways!**

My name is Kaylee Sears. I have been very sick lately...Before I tell you that story,I have to tell you the connected story.

Switch On a Thursday night at 10:00pm I was on my grandfathers' computer looking at a missing persons website when there was suddenly a loud bang coming from the kitchen.  
I was freaked out so I walked as cautiosly and quiet as I could. Once I got to the kitchen,there was a power shortage. There just so happened to be a bat near the fireplace,  
I grabbed it and wrapped my sweaty fingers around it. Sneaking around the corner I felt someone grab me and the bat from behind me. I won the bat over again and swung as hard as I could but I only hit the wall. I was going to scream for help but I remembered that my grandparents were out on a buisness meeting. Whoever was attacking me must have known that so they picked at that moment to try to kill me. Apparently, they had a gun in thier pocket,so they pulled it out and hit me in the head with it causing me to pass out..."Owww" I screamed as I woke up.  
It felt like I was in bed so at first I thought it was all a dream but I looked up and saw that I had rope burns on my wrists. I also had a mind-blowing stomach ache. I went to the bathroom without thinking about it,but when I came back there was blood everywhere. I shivered, 'What will I tell my grandparents when they see this?' I thought to myself.  
I knew excactly what he did to me...rape. I would have had to wait another 5 days to see if I was pregnant. I was thinking that the guy must have had a death wish because I had been in constant training in Tai Quan Doe, Kung Fu, and Karate since I was 6. He could have been too,but he had to take out a gun to get me to calm down.

I sat there thinking with my iPod in my ears listening to Evanescence when someone jerked the door open. I reached for the knife under my matress when I recognized a voice say "Kaylee,wait!"  
I would have thrown it at him if I didn't realize it was Christian. Shocked, I got out of bed...or I should say leaped out of bed and jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around him. I started crying,but it was because he was there,not the fact that I was raped in the same room he was standing in.  
"Nice way to say 'Hi,welcome back' to your best friend" He said laughing. But he was right, first I was about to throw a knife at him, then I'm jumping in his arms. "Sorry" I said,still crying. "Whats the matter" he said...no answer. "Come on,tell me" Still no answer. It took him half an hour to give up and suggest a movie to get my mind off things. I guess, since he was my best friend,he would know when something is wrong with me. So we watched my favorite movie,Titanic.  
When the movie was over,he had told me about his trip to California,Italy,andParis.  
He had been gone for 6 monthes now. It had been 2 days since the 'incident' that caused me to act like a phyco on drugs.  
"What happened when I was gone" He asked again. I grabbed him by the hand and brought him to the office to get away from my parents. "Your my Best friend,right?" I asked "Of course,I am" He answered "And you won't judge me?"  
"No! I could never do that" He responded once again. "Okay. This one night I was on my grandfathers computer and I heard something in the kitchen, so I went to check it out when someone attacked me and knocked me out...when I woke up I was in the bed with rope burns on my wrists and a stomach ache so I went to the bathroom to see what was going on and when I came back..." "Kaylee,you can tell me" He said impatiently. "There was blood on my bed where my hips belong." He stared at me wide-eyed,because he knew what that meant."He raped you?" He said shocked. I nodded. "Got it?" I asked "Yeah" He choked when he said this. "Kaylee, you have to tell them" "Tell who?" I responded,making sure he wasn't talking about anywhere near adults.  
"Your parents" He said.

**What happens next? Review please and give me ideas!**


	2. That Bitch!

"No,Christian,you dont get it...I cant...My parents would go to the police and then they would get me tested. I mean,even if I _am_pregnant,I dont _want_ to get rid of it." I said.  
"Who said anything about pregnant? If you go to the cops they will catch him,and he wont be able to strike again."  
"Maybe _I_ want to catch him...and kill him...and let him suffer."I said while grinning.  
Christian just looked away not getting that it was a joke.  
"Christian, I love you with all my heart but I just dont think I can do it."  
"Prove it" he said still not looking at me.  
"Prove what?"  
"That you love me" He said.  
And with that I turned his head to mine and kissed him.  
"Does that prove it?"I asked smiling.  
He nodded wide-eyed and off guard.  
"Um,so me and my friend,Nathan are throwing a party tommorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me" he said with a smile that really freaked me out!  
"Uhh...um...uhhhh" I said staring at his freakish smile,and then snapped out of it.  
"Sure"I finally said.  
"Great! So i'll pick you up at 7:00?"  
"Yeah,I'll be ready by then." I said looking away.  
"Okay...I gotta go ill see you later" he said getting up.  
"Bye" I said He didn't say anything after that. He just walked out of the office reaching the door then out of the house.  
I sat there thinking what would happen if I was pregnant.  
What would the name be? Was it a boy or a girl? Would I get an abortion,or would I set it up for adoption,or just raise it?  
I didn't want to think about it anymore so I went to my bedroom to find something to wear to the party. I decided on a white tube top and jean shorts.  
I went to bed that night and had a dream about an unknown guy.  
He had black hair and he looked about my age,maybe,only two years older and really attractive. Then I woke up with the feeling of nausea.

_Yep _I thought to myself. _I am definitely pregnant._  
That was about 10 minutes of torture...and the smell...dont even go there.  
I had 7 hours until the party so I threw on my clothes,makeup,jewelry and that had taken at least 3 hours.  
I am such a girl I thought over and over again.  
There was a knock at the door so I answered and it was...who in the fuck is this? "Hi,my name is Derek. I'm looking for William,is he here?" He asked.  
"No he's at an important meeting today and he wont be back for a couple hours" I was nervous from telling him this. "Do you need his number?"  
"No,thank you,I just needed to grab a couple papers from him"He said.  
"Um,Okay"I said as I let him in.  
I showed him to the office and grabbed a couple files and said "Thank you so much Mrs.?"  
"Kaylee" I filled him in.  
"Thank you "He said politly.  
"Your welcome"I said as he walked out of the house.  
I looked at the clock and it was 6:55 pm "_HOLY SHIT!_" I screamed "Hey,Kaylee is that you?"I heard Christian say from the front door.  
"Yeah,hang on one sec"I yelled back as I ran from my room to the door.  
"Hi" he said after I opened the door.  
"Hi" I said back.  
He took my hand and brought me to the car "Ohmagad!" I yelled in shock "You have a freakin RED FERRARI!"  
He just laughed.  
We got in the car and there was Nathan "Thanks for the Threesome,baby."  
Christian wasn't in the car yet,so he didnt here what Nathan said.  
I just stared at him in shock "holy mother fuck" I whispered.

"So..."Christian said as he got into the car.

"So..."Both me and Nathan said at the same time

"hang on I have to go get something from inside" I said.

"Uh,Okay" Christian said in confusion.

I got out of the car,to the house then into my bedroom

I grabbed the knife from under my mattress when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Why do you need that?" Nathan asked.

"Just in case someone feels like raping me again,Bitch!" I spat at him.

"Oh,Come on,baby"He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Dont touch me!" I said spinning around and pointing the knife at him.

"Okay,okay I give up" he said and then leaned down to my ear.

"But only if you dont tell _anyone" _he whispered.

I shoved him away and stormed out of the house.

I finally made it to the car where Christian was waiting.

"What did you have to get?" He asked.

"Umm...My Phone" I lied

When we got to the party,there were already 8,000 people there...then I realized

_oh look they are already drunk. _I thought.

"Hey,Christian,I cant drink tonight." I told him

"Why?"Nathan asked.

"Because I'm pregnant" I said grinning,and knowing Nathan could hear me

They both looked at me in shock...well...for Nathan it was in pain.

Haha served that bitch right!

and I mean that in the nicest way,of course.

I was actually pretty happy that I was having a baby...just not happy that it was Nathans...Oh shit did he say threesome earlier?

It could be annyones baby now!

* * *

**Okay guys,I tried to make this one longer for someone who requested it on a review but I couldn't because **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
